


How Are You Enjoying Fatherhood, Guys ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grandmother Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Advice, Babies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Family Time/Quality Time, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Parenthood, Parenthood Advice, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Thinking, Visiting/Checking In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny's Grandmother comes over to visit their boys, & make sure that they are doing okay, since they had celebrated their daughter's birth, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	How Are You Enjoying Fatherhood, Guys ?:

*Summary: Steve & Danny's Grandmother comes over to visit their boys, & make sure that they are doing okay, since they had celebrated their daughter's birth, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was busying & fixing up the table for dinner, since his & his lover, partner, & husband, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's grandmothers are coming over to visit, The Blond came out of the kitchen, & said, as he took a look at the table, & nodded his approval of what the former seal had done to it. "Baby, It looks so great, & perfect", Steve smiled, as he went over to him, & kissed him, "Thanks, Danno, I just want it to be perfect", & they went on with their planning.

 

Steve got into the shower, after his lover had used it, When he got out, their daughter decided to make her demands known, by crying, "Shit, I'll get her", "No, You stay put, & take a break for yourself, Finish getting ready, I will get her", "You sure ?", "Yeah, You need to have some rest between, since we had that bad case last week", Steve smiled, & said, as they shared a kiss, "Thanks, I owe you one", & Danny chuckled, as he went down to the nursery.

 

"I think it's nice that we have this time to ourselves with our grandmothers, without Grace or Charlie, Cause knowing them, if they see their grandmothers, they would never go to sleep," The Loudmouth Detective smiled, as he spoke about their children as he comforting their baby daughter, "Yeah, Next time, We will have a big family dinner", Steve said, as he puts the pot roast on the table, alongside with the vegetables, that they are serving, Serenity finally stopped fussing, & Danny puts her in her bassinet, so she was near the table.

 

They put the final touches on the table, when the doorbell rang, & it was Adrianna McGarrett, & Maria Williams, Their Grandmothers, & the boys welcomed them & ushered them in. "Where's our little baby granddaughter ?", The Eldest Williams asked, as she was taking off her coat, & handed it to Steve, & Maria was doing the same, The Former Seal had put them in the closet, "She is in the bassinet by the table," He answered them, & Danny said encouragingly with a smile, "You can go ahead & meet her", The Elderly Women went over, & gushed over the newest member of their family.

 

Afterwards, They sat down to their wonderful meal, & Adrianna asked, "How are you like fatherhood, Guys ?", as she took a sip of her iced tea, Maria said, "Is everything that you imagine that it would be ?", "Well, It's the best so far", Steve said, as he smiled, as he thought about the last couple of months, Danny agreed with his lover, "It definitely has it's moments, But we can't help but worry about how crappy the world is, We have to take every advantage to make sure that she is safe". The Five-O Commander said, "We don't know what to do to shut the worry off", Adrianna turned to her grandsons, & ask, "Can we give you some advice ?", "Sure," Danny indicated to "go ahead", "By all means", Steve agreed, "Live a day at a time", The Elderly & Beautiful McGarrett said, as she puts a hand on Steve's hand, Maria mirrored the same gesture, & said, "If you do that, Everything else will come to you more clearly, & you can figure how to continue to keep your baby safe", "Thanks, Nonna, Nana", The Men said in unison at the same time, & they went on with their fun evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
